


Above

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [56]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Isabelle is taller than Clary, and then she puts on heels.





	Above

Clary always had to look up to see Isabelle, but right now she was craning her neck to see her, which was frankly ridiculous. "How's the weather up there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"It's a mundane expression. Basically, why the fuck are you so tall? What was wrong with your normal, human height?" 

"Well I'm not human, I'm a Shadowhunter. Part angel, darling," she said with a wink, throwing her hair over her shoulder and giving Clary a nice look at the low cut top she was wearing. 

"I'm part angel too," Clary grumbled, "and I'm not built like a freaking moose." 

"A moose?" Isabelle repeated, sending Clary an amused but disbelieving look. "I'm more deadly, and far prettier." 

"There's no arguing that." 

Isabelle rested her arms on top of Clary's shoulders, the angle steeper than it usually was when she did this. "Then just enjoy the view. These are the tallest heels I have, and I don't wear them all that often." 

"You realize you don't have to wear heels around me right? You'll still tower over me in flats." 

"Aw but I like my little munchkin girlfriend." She ran a hand through Clary's hair, fingers sliding through it easily. "Think of it this way: your eyes don't have to go as low to check out my ass now." 

Clary pretended to consider that for a moment before nodding. "You make an excellent point Doctor Lightwood. The council will rule in your favor today, but that's only if you let me fuck you tonight." 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Oh no what will I do. You could have asked if you wanted to be on top, you know." 

"Now where's the fun in that," Clary said, grinning.


End file.
